hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lismosnus
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Hi-5 TV Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley Hi, I need you to also contribute to the Portuguese BR version, please come on in Hi-5 Brasil. Thank you for your attention! God bless you!!! Hi! I was just wanting to check with you if it is okay to post some new infomation i have alot to contribute in the season 14 and 15 sections (pics,lyrics videos). I will be editing here alot since i love Hi-5 alot. If you need me for anything just drop me a message i can help with anything!. hopefully after some time i could become part of the admin. Thanks AustinSharkey (talk) 15:51, November 9, 2014 (UTC)AustinAustinSharkey (talk) 15:51, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Lismonus. Can I Add 1 Picture? Turn me into an Admin Tya21 (talk) 11:09, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Hi, Lismosnus. I'm Tya21. Please remove all the content except about Hi-5. Some people have made a lot of pages. Those pages are not related with Hi-5. Hello Lismonus. I am making this wiki while your gone. and Now. Both of us will work the wiki! I hope we can make anything bright. Also I am the Semi-Founder of this wiki. I create one of this wiki's too.It has 8000 edits. But you are not able to see it cause it has a code.I do wanna know. That you have 22 badges and I have 35. I think you need 13 badges. to tie me. Causing more edits.I do wanna experience that both of us. That we are just good at this. But maybe other people too.. Like SmokythePolicePup who is admin at the PAW Patrol Wiki anf Fanon Wiki.The thing that I am good. Is for knowing the Filipino cast of Hi-5. Cause I am Filipino.So good luck creating pages. and Lets Work Together! :D -MakingMusic Many wikia contributors have come to this wiki. There is 89 of them. I know that there should be less 80 contributors per wiki. and 10 staff. The Founder (1) and The Admins (9). If you know that there is 95+ people in this wiki. We need 9 admins. (Including me of course) That have 200+ edits in this wiki. and over 18 badges. You will need to make a decision. Whatever Person you choose is okay. But in Hi-5 Staff. We have to be always online. Sometimes many take a break. I have 250 edits.35 badges and I started here. I have maked like 100 days+ Then thanks if you make me. Us staff, Will be the best admins here ever! -MakingMusic I have something to say to you!!!. Hi-5 Season 16 has come out! Check on youtube. Hi-5 Season 16 (Reel) Hope you will like it! User:MakingMusic 2004 Color Craze: Living in a Rainbow 2004 Music Magic (Winner of the iParenting award for 2004): Feel the Beat 2004 Game Time: Ready or Not 2006 Move Your Body: Five Senses, Move Your Body, North, South, East, and West 2006 Action Heroes: Action Hero, T.E.A.M, Underwater Discovery 2007 Making Music: Making Music, Robot Number One, Feel The Beat 2007 Wonderful Wishes: Some Kind of Wonderful, Three Wishes, Sleigh Ride 2008 Animal Adventures: So Many Animals, Underwater Discovery, North, South, East, and West 2008 Summer Rainbows: Living in a Rainbow, Five Senses, Feel the Beat 2008 Hi-5 Hits: Features every Hi-5 song 2008 Season 1: Robot Number One, Five Senses, So Many Animals, North South East and West 2009 Season 2: Ready Or Not, Move Your Body, Three Wishes, Feal The Beat 2009 Season 3: Living In A Rainbow, Making Music, Action Heroes, T.E.A.M. 2009 Season 4: Some Kind of Wonderful, Underwater Discovery 2010 The Best Of Curtis: Action Heros, Robot Number 1 2010 The Best Of Jenn: Making Music, T.E.A.M. Hola Lismosnus no sé si se puede hablar portugués, pero ayuda a nuestra wiki Hi-5 Brasil también: http://pt-br.hi5brasil.wikia.com/